Pride and Prejudice
A Fateful encounter It was midday, the sun bathed the earth below. Small speckles of light passed the leaves of the tall green trees and set the ground alight. Birds chirped throughout the forest, only disturbed by echoing footsteps as a young boy ran, with hazel eyes and brown hair, clad in a black leather jacket with matching black trousers, a grey undershirt and sash, which contained small scrolls. He blitzed through the forest with remarkable speed. He swerved past trees elegantly without colliding with them. Suddenly the man collided with something or someone, who seemed to also be headed somewhere. "Hey! Watch where you're going!" he yelled, in a rather angry mood due to the heat. Anger filled Celestial Shinobi's body, though being a on his own now and more mature, he bottled up his anger and used his words." I don't think you ran into me on purpose, but the appropriate thing to say after you do is '''I'm Sorry '''not blame it on someone else." Taiyō struggled to grin as he thought of dozens of different ways he could've pulverized in his mind. There was a sudden breeze as he stared at the young man waiting for a response. "Like Hell I will! Why don't you watch where you're going!?" yelled the young man, with anger coursing through every part of his being. 'who does he think he is?' the young man thought. Suddenly, his eyes widened. He froze in surprise. He had sensed his chakra, and it was incredibly strong. He took a second and shook himself out of his stupor. His shocked maw turned into a grin, and it was nothing short of murderous, even for a pacifist such as him. "What say we settle this in combat. Honor is of great value for shinobi such as us. If we must fight for it then fight for it we shall?" the young man spoke, taking a backflip to create a gap of 2 metres. "I'll make you regret what you did, punk... And you will apologize..." mused the boy, with an ominous tone akin to a demon, all formed by the anger coursing through his veins. How dare that man think he is superior to me!? I'd rather die than apologize. The boy spoke from within his mind. "Ignorance, confidence, or just mindless actions, he must have already sensed my chakra, but he still challenges me." Taiyō thought as he took a moment to sense the leaf shinobi's chakra. "Nothing extraordinary, could he be masking his chakra...nah im giving this kid to much credit. But he did run into me, I can't just let him walk away unpunished." Taiyō smirked as he finally responded to shinobi's meaningless taunt. "You wish to fight me, your mind might say you wanna fight me but your heart (Taiyō closes the gap between the two shinobi with intense speed, touching his chest) has no desire to fight me. Which is why I can do this" Taiyō focuses his chakra into his index finger and flicks the brown-haired shinobi in the forehead and send him flying back but dealing very little to no damage. Getting repelled flying away, he turns into a log, courtesy of a technique taught in the academy. The real Senkai appeared on a tree above the Celestial Shinobi. He jumped weaving handseals so fast, his hands seem to blur, "Summoning Jutsu!" And Immediately, an adolescent slug slightly larger than the two shinobi appeared. "Hello, Senkai-sama" the slug spoke to the young man top him. "No time fore chit-chat, Iyasu!" yelled the boy. Without any further words or movement, the slug spewed thick acid paste capable of melting rock with ease towards the shinobi in front of him. At the same time, Senkai put two fingers in his forehead, emitting a barrier in his mind, blocking off any chakra that isn't his from manipulating his inner lobes, thus granting him immunity to genjutsu. The young boy then waited for the celestial shinobi's next move. A slug of the Shikkotsu Forest pupil of Sakura Haruno maybe, does he possess advance medical ninjutsu like her and Tsunade, Taiyō thought as he effortlessly dodged the slimy creature's attack. Taiyō began to show interest in the Leaf Shinobi. "Interesting turn of events you might a little higher than a below average shinobi." Taiyō taunted hoping that the man would listen to his anger, and attack without strategy. As he waited for the man responds he surveyed the shinobi's body and items to gather more information on his opponent. The Battle Begins! Not uttering a single word to give the shinobi infront the satisfaction, Senkai formed handseals as a duplicate of him appeared from nothingness. The clone stood motionless and began to sink into the slug, thus giving the clone protection from attacks to an extent. Senkai glared at the shinobi before him, and formed handseals. Without warning, Taiyō's vision became blurry, courtesy of a certain genjutsu, as Senkai appeared infront of him, expelling numerous wind bullets at point-blank range, making evasion seem extremely unlikely. "Honestly who does this guy think I am, first of all that was a terrible transition into a genjutsu, and second of all it was a weak genjutsu. Fighting him for five years of my life I've learnt how to detect even the strongest of Genjutsu." Taiyō thought as he sat on a tree watching his clone take the about to take the hit for him. Right as Senkai was about to blow his clone away, Taiyō decided he'd rather take the offensive, having his clone detonate right infront of Senkai most likely dealing some damage to him. As the dust covered the Senkai, Taiyō shouted from the distance, "Come you said you wanted to fight me, don't tell me you've already given up" Senkai, with his sensory perception, could sense the chakra quickly build up, along with the suspicion that the man's chakra isn't disturbed by the illusion. As the clone exploded, it hit Senkai and pushed him away, dealing great damage to his face and some bones. Waking up, he leaped back as the slug encased him, healing him through its chakra. Exiting from the slug, his clone disappeared and suddenly, Senkai's hazel eyes turned blue. His hair and the skin beneath his eyebrows turned white. This indicated that Senkai had entered a heightened state, as his clone had been gathering sage mode within the slug. Now Senkai had enhanced senses, speed, strength, reflexes, durability and chakra control. He reached out for a scroll from his sash and opened it, releasing a special blade which had its own unique abilities, holding it with just a single hand. Immediately, Senkai reached for a single special kunai from his holster, using his right hand, and flung it towards the celestial shinobi as he exerted chakra around the field, using it as an extension of himself. Noticing that young boy possessed natural energy in his body, Taiyō realized the young man might be a formidable foe. Not taking anything to chance anymore Taiyō pulled out his own kunai and flung it towards the kunai heading towards him. "I didn't know they taught Sage Mode in the Shikkotsu Forest. And something that surprised me even more was that they taught you instead of Sakura or Tsunade. So tell me, what makes you so special?" Taiyō questioned as he was hoping to get an actual answer. Senkai chose not to answer the question directly. "There's an old saying my mother used to tell me: the younger generation will rise to surpass the previous one." he spoke nonchatantly, staring the shinobi into his eyes. "It is fate... It cannot be changed, just as you cannot change your defeat!" he yelled as a branch in the tree the shinobi is in began constrict him. "face it.. You're outmatched." mused the boy, releasing a scroll from his pouch. From the scroll came out a dragon construct made of fire as it went towards the celestial shinobi, aimed to detonate once it came into contact. "Well that wasn't much of an answer, but I guess I'll figure it out eventually. Anyways this guy needs to step his game weak attacks like that are never going to hit me." Taiyō easily countered the fire dragon by creating his own fire dragon. As the two dragons collided it caused a great explosion, allowing Taiyō to shoot his phalanges at the leaf shinobi not allowing him to sense the bullets coming. He continued to shoot the his bones as if he had a completely loaded machine gun. Senkai, from the dawn of his existence, was bestowed with the blessing to sense chakra by the heavens. With the addition of his Sage Mode, his sensory perception was more refined, allowing the boy to detect the chakra flowing within the celestial shinobi's hands and, most prominently, his fingers. Acting on impulse, Senkai placed his large blade infront of him and shifted sideways to effectively shield himself from the bone bullets, using the sword and its durability as a makeshift shield. Without Senkai even moving, the celestial shinobi began to explode. To the naked eye, it seemed to be something concerning the latters health or out of the ordinary, but to one such as Senkai, it was of the latter's doing. When the branch attempted to constrict the celestial shinobi, it was able to leave some remnants of Senkai's natural energy-imbued chakra, which was due to the boy's incredible skill; after all, transferring chakra through other object was not an easy feat. The explosions kept going and going, using the celestial shinobi's own chakra as a medium. Even if he would defend himself with his dense bones, the explosions would keep occurring until his chakra was zero. "I can end this with a blink of an eye, and spare you, if you'd swallow your pride and surrender... And apologize" The Will That Harbours Within "The pain, the sorrow, could it be have I been defeated by this leaf shinobi, you are truly... an idiot" the explosions stopped, the severely wounded Taiyō stared at Senaki as he began to shed his skin. Good as new, Taiyō had not even a scratch. Taiyō did not come out unchanged, he has grown many snake-like features such as scales. His eyes shine bright blue, Taiyō is now furious. "Let me tell you something, what you did would've killed me if my body was like everyone else's but luckily for me my ''father ''blessed me with a the unique ability to naturally absorb Natural Energy. All I needed was a few seconds to absorb to the Natural Energy. But basically all you have done added oil to the flames." Suddenly the Celestial Shinobi's body bulked up, "Let me show you (Taiyō disappeared and reappeared right in front of him)some of my real power" With no time to react, the Leaf Shinobi was punched with great force right into the lungs probably breaking some of his ribs. Before he was sent flying, Taiyō grabbed his belt and pulling him back as he was about to punch him once again. Senkai was no ordinary shinobi. For one, he was one of (if not) the fastest shinobi alive. His reflexes and perception were remarkable, further enhanced by Sage Mode. The mere instant his senses and eyes perceived the celestial shinobi in front of him, moving would not be enough to evade the attack. However, he had the special technique of the second hokage and has mastered it beyond his predecessors. The powerful jutsu had the capability of evading of the fourth Raikage. In those nanoseconds the punch was initiated, movement from the white-haired shinobi seemed redundant as he disappeared, reappearing on the handle of the blade beside him and thus avoiding the attack. Still at the same distance from, but above, the celestial shinobi, he jumped higher upwards, releasing a scroll from his black sash and unwrapping it. He weaved two handseals near-instantaneously, slamming his palm on the scroll that faced downwards, and released hundreds of thousands of senbon that rained down the celestial shinobi, having been drenched in poison prior. Being immune to most poisons, the Blue Eye Pirate payed little attention to the Senbon. He easily deflected each every senbon using one of his Hyuga techniques. As he span, he remembered a strategy he used once as a young lad. Taiyō believed that same tactic would work in this same situation. He need to keep the Leaf Shinobi occupied for just a second. Not necessary in situation but enjoyed using it either way. He continued to spin a he shot his phalanges once again but masking them by creating a mist that covered most of the battlefield. Unlike in the past, Taiyō used to be able to mask himself in a mist of his own chakra, but with a shinobi who identifies his opponents through their presence, this technique would not be of much use. While the shinobi was occupied deflecting the bullets, Taiyō's clone was able to "retrieve" all of Senkai's already thrown specialized kunai. Able to verify that the man was not a clone, Taiyō continued with his plans. Taiyō was correct, concealing such bullets with the mist was indeed useless considering the boy's sensory skills and "gift". Performing handseals at speeds deemed "inhumane" akin to a certain Uchiha, Senkai released multiple wind-natured bullets to deflect the bullets whilst keeping an eye on the clone of Taiyō. Using his special sensing skill, he deciphered that the Taiyō infront was actually the real him from analysing his cells. Landing at the tip of his blade, still above the celestial shinobi, he propelled himself away with great speed into Taiyō's right-hand side just a metre away, exerting chakra around the field through his surroundings. He stood there looking at the real Taiyō infront whilst his senses were kept at his clone. "Iyasu..." he whispered to himself, yet his slug began to violently spew thick acid paste towards the clone. The Clone smirking, whispered "Mission Complete" before being vaporized by the acid. The two stood right in front of each other about three meters apart but the thick mist negated any actual visual contact. It was not until Taiyō's dazzling light blue eyes brighten the mist. Even though to most his eyes are considered an unusual elegant site, this was not the case, Taiyō was expressing his true feelings through his eyes. Senkai was then paralysed but not by the effects of Taiyō evil intentions but the paralyzed by invisible chains restraining him. Only giving him about three seconds, Taiyō quickly confronted the Leaf Shinobi dealing a crushing blow to the chest. Causing Taiyō to remember his battles of the past with the Uzushiokage, and how he countered the Flying Thunder God technique, just as he did with the Senkai now. Just before the Thunderbolt of the Leaf was sent flying, Taiyō used his attractive forces to pull Senkai back towards him. As he focuses the his green chakra to his palm. Senkai, out of sheer willpower, awakened from the killing intent after he was sent flying away. Now being pushed towards the celestial shinobi and his green orb, he did nothing. This resulted in unsuspicion, as an explosion of tremendous proportion occurred around the area, with the heaviest impact exhibited on the celestial shinobi, thus disrupting his pull over Senkai. What followed after was a massive hurricane, coming from all angles with Taiyō being the beacon, they all smashed on him, breaking every single of his "unbreakable" bones with the sheer pressure, but it didn't end there. The sky brightened through the mist, inflicting a massive lightning strike at the celestial shinobi. If Taiyō was not dead, he was surely incapacitated as this was game over. With little time left for his Sage Mode, Senkai finished of by using the mist to exert more natural energy through the shinobi, creating massive explosions using what's left of Taiyō's chakra. Iyasu being a slug, was highly damage resistant, and jumped in front of Senkai, encasing him in. "Tell me... Since you can passively absorb natural energy, can you passively absorb natural disasters?" Senkai asked the celestial shinobi, rhetorically, knowing none could, as they weren't relying on chakra. Senkai stopped the explosions at the incapacitated or deceased Taiyō, with his sage mode fading away as he seemed disorientated. Taking some of Iyasu's chakra, Senkai created a gust of wind that removed the mist to show Taiyō's fate. There lied a body, a body of the one who is known as the transmigrant of deity, though this body was no corpse. The Transmigrant of Hamura murmured,"That was some technique." The sluggish body became more defined due to the regeneration of his bones. Taiyō repeated more clearly, "That technique, astonishing, if that technique ever entered the wrong hands we would have quite a dilemma. I don't think thats the best technique to work on me. I think I passed my little test don't you think." Taiyō could tell Senkai was confused by that situation. "See let me tell you what happened, I could've dodged your attack if I really wanted to, but I really wanted to test the power of my healing skills. So when you exerted chakra for the second time I knew you would use a similar technique to the first one probably even a stronger one. So for a brief eight seconds I focused on absorbing as much Natural Energy as possible, increasing my the healing powers of both my muscles and my bones. Then I took two of my father's unique pain killers. Then I thought I'd be set for your attack, but after I felt the massive pressure on my body I knew it was gong to be even more powerful than I expected. So I took on extra precaution that probably saved me, which was my father's signature technique Yin Healing Wound Destruction. By focusing my chakra to all major organs in my body, I was to protect myself. From your attack allowing me to survive." Suddenly black rods entered Iyasu body, then appeared in front of Senkai grabbing his throat. "So you have a couple of options now, the first being you surrender and apologize now and I leave both you and your slug, (undoing the seals). Second I kill both of you. Or third I take you to be experimented on." As he said this Taiyō absorbed any Natural Energy he could've built up and began absorbing the rest of his regular chakra. Beyond Limits The young man smirked at the celestial shinobi. Senkai, for the entirety of the battle, had analyzed the man. "My father this, my father that..." the boy spoke within his mind. Evident by the smug grin in his face, Taiyō was in for more than he had bargained for. "Kagayaki..." the boy uttered the word to the shinobi, as Taiyō's environment changed. Senkai and his slug disappeared. Infact, the whole forest and the mountains were not there. The celestial shinobi was left all alone. Additionally, his blue eyes were no longer there. His unbreakable bones too were no longer there. All his father's gifts did not exist, leaving him a shell of the man he is. The surroundings took an inverted color, with the skies flickering as a huge black lightning bolt shot from the sky to destroy the shinobi and send him in eternal slumber until Senkai or Iyasu could heal his mind. The fact that he needed pain killers was all that Senkai needed to hear. He had deciphered the man lacked true willpower, and the lightning bolt would surely be the end of him, as he did not have his bones and pain-killers to defend him. Furthermore, the mere fact that the young man's blue eyes could not release the illusion was something that would certainly cause him to lose hope. Furthermore, Senkai did not bother to tell the man that willpower was needed to release the illusion, and so, he would not be able to. "Game Over..." the young man spoke within the real world. Meanwhile, as the celestial shinobi could not absorb chakra whilst in the illusion, he took the time to release the grip the man had. Another mistake the man made was using the orbs to absorb natural energy: their main weakness. This, unbeknownst to him, allowed him to release the grip on his throat easier. Whilst he was in the illusion, Iyasu took the opportunity to send chakra through him as he was inside the latters body. As Senkai jumped out, explosions of tremendous proportion occured within the man's body, crushing every single organ in his body. However, Iyasu didn't end there, the explosions kept draining whatever chakra was left of the celestial shinobi before stopping. Even if he would regenerate, it is highly unlikely if he would be able to continue with the battle. The celestial shinobi was both outnumbered and outmatched. "Iyasu, return home and rest... Thank you... I would not have gone this far without you." the man spoke as the slug disappeared, sending jolts of electricity to his lobes through his phrenic boundary, thus manipulating his nerves and muscles to work faster, increasing the latter's speed and reaction skills.